falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Huervo Nache
The largest city in the Papal States, Huervo Nache is a hub for merchants along The Gulf Belt. Located along a natural harbor, the markets of the city attract all kinds of individuals, especially those with something to hide. History Huervo Nache was originally a small dock and campsite built by Tomas Legon, a Rafter, for when he passed that way. Located in a natural harbor, it was safe from storms, and only a day's travel on foot from Soto La Marina. As he traveled he would tell friends about the site, and sometimes found others camped there when he returned. Legon welcomed these newcomers as long as they behaved civilly. By 2106 there was a small collection of shacks and a second dock, with twenty sometimes residents. Legon would stay to manage the site, and charged a small fee to improve the camp, as well as for foodstuffs. Huervo Nache soon boasted several gardens, a Pig-Rat colony, and a crude water purifier, as well as a caravan post. By 2110 Huervo Nache had four other permanent residents and thirty 'tenants', along with some Jackalope. The residents acknowledged Legon as the leader of the town, and a subsequent rafters and those servicing them would need his approval to live in the camp. As the settlement grew it also increased trade with Soto La Marina and attracted skilled individuals, such as a veterinarian and a carpenter. These skills in turn attracted other individuals and pesos, which raised the population to sixty by 2120. While tese new additions were approved by Legon, several of them questioned his decisions, slowing progress. This would come to a head in 2123 with the arrival of Jesus Pedrosso, a known pirate, and his crew. Legon and several others would hastily arm themselves, and march down to the docks to meet this threat. To their surprise however, the pirates were very polite and stated their desire to settle in town and not cause trouble, This caught the merchants off-guard and after a discussion, they accepted the pirates. Pedrosso was true to his word, and over the next six months became a fixture in the community, helping expand the food supply. He also debated several of Legon's decisions, and in September challenged him for leadership. Deciding a community vote would be the best way to settle it, they agreed to schedule the election in December, to allow the absentee residents to vote. Two others threw their hats into the ring by that time, and all campaigned in the months leading up to it. Legon won by a slim margin, with the others gracefully conceding and things returning to normal. This routine would be disturbed in February of 2125 when pirates attacked the settlement. Pedrosso and Legon led the defense of the town, with the attackers unable to leave the beach. After a failed charge the pirates would be overwhelmed and cut down as they retreated to their rafts, with the townspeople celebrating and distributing the spoils. This marked the change in the town's organization, as many prominent residents recognized the need for an organized militia, and leadership in case of emergency. This led to the creation of the first town council; with Legon staying mayor; Pedrosso becoming militia captain; Ralph Norton the trade councilor; and Ernesto Lasutro the zoning councilor. The council's first act would be to privatize and auction off the previously community tended water pump, followed by a yearly tax to outfit a militia and pay for infrastructure. These changes would upset and cause over a dozen people to leave. Others realized the value of these choices, and stayed, now paid for their labor. Over the next five years several new businesses opened and adobe houses added, replacing earlier shacks, as well as a town hall. Another election took place in 2130 and the council kept their seats. The next year Marcos Legon, Tomas' eldest son, would import a swarm of Breeder Bugs, putting them in a specially constructed adobe building. He then bought flowers and cloth, dying the latter with the insects' shells. Marcos next bought flax to weave into cloth, as well as working out export deals with rafters to sell the finished product. This coincided with the construction of a hotel and cannery, which attracted workers and investors. The resulting expansion attracted the attention of a nearby Rad-scorpion nest, which began to attack outlying houses and farms. The militia was dispatched to stop the mutants, with the young Legon volunteering and performing satisfactory. He then used it as a stepping stone to politics, entering the election of 2135 as a mayoral candidate. This sparked widespread criticism of him trying to create a hereditary line, as his father was retiring. Marcos rode out this hostility while investing in the town, as well as promising to help the poor, such as making water free. He narrowly won the contested election, along with a new Militia captain and Zoning chair. Legon would make good on his promised, purchasing the water pump and paying for improvements before opening it for all. Huervo Nache saw a wave of refugees from along the Gulf Belt around this time, which put a strain on the town's resources and housing. While food was solved by a combination of increased fishing and the new-comers assigned plots for gardens, the real concern was sanitation. Initially the settlers dug simple outhouses or went in the ocean, but as the population grew and moved in-land, these became untenable. This was first answered by the digging of gutters in the streets, but that simply moved the waste and brought sickness with it. In coordination with the Zoning chair Legon proposed the construction of a sewage system to empty down-stream of the town. While most supported this idea, the cost made some balk, especially as work ran behind schedule. By 2138 the initial pipping was installed, and the affected area became much cleaner and healthier. While the network failed to reach the new areas, Legon's dedication and efforts convinced many of his sincerity. Huervo Nache continued to attract settlers and merchants, becoming a hub on the western Belt. This prosperity also attracted bandits however, with Comancheros and pirates targetting caravans and travelers. The militia battled both, but their lack of experience kept them from displacing either threat. This in turn attracted mercenaries to fill the gap, and gun-hands, killers and professional soldiers began arriving in town, some even coming from The Corpse Coast. These groups would ride with rafts and wagons, greatly easing the pressure on the town. This allowed the town to expand the sewer network, this time with smaller goals and lower costs, now covering the original settlement and some nearby neighborhoods. The election of 2140 would see all council members retain their seats, and transition into another infrastructure project, this time the construction of a church.This would come about because the town's previous chapel was too small to accommodate a fraction of the population, and because of the rising influence of the 'pope' in neighboring Soto La Marina. This project was more palatable to the citizens of Huervo Nache, who were getting tired of taxation and constant building. The new church would seat two-hundred and be located inland where the rafter captains and wealthy merchants lived. The influx of mercenaries began to cause problems as pirate and Comanchero attacks stagnated, and the resulting contracts fell off, and the frustrated gun-hands began fighting sailors at the waterfront. These brawls were mainly ignored, as the mercs usually left town shortly afterwards, but during one particular bout, a merc was killed by a rafter who then fled to his craft only to be pursued by the dead man's band, and the docks locked down until the rafter surrendered. The town authorities wouldn't tolerate the interruption in trade however, and the militia was called in to disarm both sides, forcing them out of town. This event convinced other mercenaries to move along as well, though a few would stay. In 2144 the town's early predisposition towards pig-rats and rodents became as problem as the creatures over breed and escaped their pens, infesting basements throughout town. The removal of these pests took nearly the entire militia, many home owners, and the importation of Brahmin and goats for a new meat source. Both topics were heavily discussed in the election of 2145 with the militia and trade councilor changing, and a new position, Councilor of Health being created. This new councilor would work with the rest of the council to address the sewage and rodent problems, though as a rule, any development was generally behind settlement. Legon would initiate a private project in 2148, paving several streets after being approved by the Zoning chair.. The waterfront and areas near the merchant warehouses, as well as his properties were given priority, and thousands of paving-stones were imported. This project gave the settlement a sense of permanence and attract wasters who took construction jobs, boosting the population over 500 and creating the need for even more sewer pipes. This set the stage for the election of 2150, which was the last one with the position of mayor on the ballot. Marcos Legon remained mayor, and on March 10th, 2151, swore alligence to the pope and the nascent Papal States, receiving the title of Duque. When he returned with this announcement, there were riots in the streets as the citizens saw this as a simple power grab and blocked ships from docking. Part of the militia would join in this uprising, and those who obeyed the duke lacked the strength to restore order. Hearing of the trouble, Pope Vincente would personally travel to Huervo Nache and speak to the angry mobs, telling them of the solemn oath Legon had sworn, and it wasn't for personal greed. Seeing his opportunity, the duke appeared and promised that little would change, that elections for the other council seats would still be held, and that the militia would still keep order. While grumbling, the townspeople believed the holy man, and put down their arms, allowing ships to enter the harbor. Things were relatively peaceful after this, though the council acted against Legon's initial suggestions, angry that they weren't consulted about the oath of fealty. This too ended after a time, and the elections of 2155 validated Legon's promises, especially when two ant-noble candidates were elected. Huervo Nache continued to expand during this time, especially with the construction of a brick-yard in 2157 that provided a ready amount of adobe. The town came under attack again in November of that year, with several groups preying on caravans and outlying farms. The militia proved incapable of combating this threat, having been defeated in several battles, emboldening the Comancheros. Legon saw this as a test of his still tenuous reign, and he hired three-dozen mercenaries to fight the raiders. The gun-hands easily handled the bandits, and by August of the next year would banish them totally. Unlike a decade ago, Legon saw the value of having an experienced force and retained them with his own money. Several of his critics objected to his having a personal band of mercenaries, but the majority were glad to be safe from Comancheros. Marcos Legon died in April of 2161, and his eldest son Nicolas claimed his father's title, to the outrage of a sizeable amount of the populace. These citizens wanted a return to the democratic election of the mayor, and for someone outside the Legon family to rule. Nicolas argued that the oath of fealty that his father swore allowed hereditary succession and that he should become the new duke. One of his most outspoken opponents was his brother Arturo, who had his own wish to rule, and who helped fund protests. Nicolas grew impatient at this development, and ordered the protestors to go home. This led to larger demonstrations as many people took offense to Legon's presumed arrogance, and the town was again shutdown, with part of the militia again joining in. Knowing his chance at power was tenuous, Nicolas gathered his guard around him considered his options; the pope was unwilling to interfere again if the people were against a aristocracy; he couldn't move overtly against Arturo without risking a full-scale rebellion; he also couldn't give up his own claim without risking death. While he pondered, Arturo made his decision easy as he attempted to hire an assassin from one of the mercenaries. This man instead reported this to his superior, and the would-be assassin soon testified in court. This forced Arturo and several supporters to openly attack the Mayor's house and capture Nicolas, which was easily repelled. Arturo was the one captured instead, and he was subsequently sent into exile, allowing Nicolas to succeed his father, his main opposition discredited. To ensure goodwill several public works projects were constructed, such as a clinic, soup kitchen, and expansion of the street paving, which quickly drained Legon's treasury. To help recoup these losses and to keep gaining public support, he had a salt-plant built. Consisting of several huts on the sea-front, it's workers would throw tarps into the water and drag them out, letting the water evaporate and harvesting the remaining salt. This proved a boon for the fisherman as well, as they could bring in larger harvests without worry of the fish spoiling before being sold. 2165 brought all new faces for the council, several of whom supported Legon's efforts, and helped bring construction on a faster path. This expansion would be checked in 2169 by the return of Mole-Rats and Radroaches, and the need to replace and expand the sewer network in 2172, both of which lasted into the 2180s. The city would have reason to celebrate in 2186, with the completion of it's first three-story building, the offices and barracks of the duke's guards. Despite being the headquarters of a still moderately disliked group, many rejoiced as it lent the town a sense of development, being different from the low-slung shacks and adobe longhouses. This event started a small competition among the wealthy of the town to build larger and grander structures, which continued into the next century. In the meantime, Legon anxious to avoid future succession crises, named his eldest child, Angela, as his heir and married off his other children to distant nobles or cattle families. The 2200s saw interest from these cattle barons for shipping livestock, but all found the quality of available ships was too unreliable.This wouldn't stop them from driving their herds to market however, and brahmin and longhorn stomped into town from then on. The growing city also drew the attention of Los Hermanos de JesuChristo, a missionary order who appeared in 2208. They based themselves in the slum near the waterfront and preached to the downtrodden, building a moderate following, and renovating an abandoned storefront for their own use. These missionaries and holy people in the city in general would benefit in 2210, when Angela Legon took power after her father's death. Sent to a precursor of La Academia de los Jovenes at a young age, Angela was molded into a devout catholic, and upon taking her title, vowed to improve the spiritual conditions of her subjects. To this end she donated large sums to various orders and groups, as well as working with her ecclesiastical counterpart, who was long marginalized, to build several churches throughout town,including the cathedral of the Holy Conception, built across from the Legon family mansion as a symbol of the alliance between the two. This would be a period of revival and spirituality in Huervo Nache, with Mass attendance rising and holy orders moving to the city, and the more questionable business dealings driven underground. Angela also decreased the size of her guard, finding them crude and vulgar. The duchess was popular with the devout and the church, but the town's merchants quickly tired of her 'holy roller' act, and when she died without an heir in 2231, they moved quickly to invite her youngest brother Petro to become duke. The baron of Sandbar at the time, he would reply that he was content, but sent his elder son Pedro in his steed. The newcomer was welcomed warmly by the merchants and reluctantly by the cardinal and the various orders, but since no one was willing to risk war, the nephew from the side of the States became duke. This returned the secular focus of the authorities, and the silent consent of illegal acts to restored the drained treasury. It would be during the 2240s that several brothels were opened around the waterfront and another handful in the other sections of town, as well as street-walkers becoming obvious. Chems also became common during this time, with some rafters dedicating entire cargoes to various substances. While both these vices had been around since the town was still a camp-site, the bluntness that they were now advertised and sold offended more conservative residents. These individuals would form social organizations to combat the growing immorality, though none gained traction with Pedro's administration. The chem trade would be cracked down on nonetheless, in the early 2250s after several high-profile deaths, while prostitution became less brazen. Huervo Nache also saw a growing rate of settlers arriving to outfit their expeditions to settle distant regions. These people came from all parts of the Gulf Belt; either running from a past or looking for a new future. This business slowed considerably in 2257, when mirelurks began to surface near the docks and attack any nearby. Militia would be transferred to kill the creatures as soon as they appeared, and an inquiry was launched as to the cause. The latter returned in February of the next year, with pollution, fish scraps, encroachment of humans, and the territoriality of the crabs cited.To this end, Legon and the city council shifted a large portion of the militia and the ducal guard to the waterfront, and hired several barges to dredge the harbor bottom and dislodge the beasts. Next these dredges deepened the harbor and dug a canal to the sea, allowing the pollution to run out, followed by sinking debris in the bay, deep enough not to interfere with trade, but enough to slow the lurks. with this (expensive) problem solved, Huervo Nache returned to normal until the declaration of the Saltlands Wars in 2267. While Duke Legon had no real territorial ambitions that far south, he recognized the profits to be gained, and the city served as a port of embarkment for hundreds over the next three years. With peace's arrival, the town now shifted the focus to pirates, who harassed trade and even ventured an attack on the city. in 2275 the city gained it's first vassal, when La Baronia de la Loom was formed to help the duke recoup losses on his galleys. This new fief also removed some of the poor, helping to attract tourists. Currently the city is busy as always, with trade and pesos being the focus. Economy Huervo Nache is a city built on and for trade, with merchants from around the gulf and the Papal States doing business here. Almost anything can be found in the city, with dyes and clothes being the main exports, though weapons, chems, and animals are also common. While initially self-sufficient, it has long since become dependent on imports, whether beef from the Cattle Country, fish from the various coastal baronies, or grain from outlying farms. The city posses some specialized industries such as ship-yards and dye-works, and the church owns several bee-farms for candles. Government Huervo Narche has been ruled for it's entire existence by the Legon family, initially because of their popularity, and then because of the oath of fealty. The various dukes and duchesses had varying interests over the city, with some managing everything they could, and others being more hands off. All would have to work with the elected city council, which would become more-and-more co-opted over time, and then proclaimed by posters and town criers. Law is kept by a volunteer militia who enforce the published laws of the town and take suspected criminals to a jail for trials. The duke also retains a private force of mercenaries who guard the ruler and their interests, which occasionally goes against that of the militia. In theory the Legons' power is checked by the cardinal, though in actuality the two work together to ensure order and maintain their interests. Layout Huervo Nache is a eclectic mix of buildings and styles, radiating from the waterfront in-land. The growth also acts a guide to the prosperity and history of various neighborhoods. Businesses are scattered throughout, but most of the large merchant offices are near the harbor, and the wealthy crowd the cathedral square. The zoning board has recently began plans to move or relocate areas of town, as sediment and foundations have begun to shift from the rain and high water-table. Category:Tamaulipas Category:Communities Category:Mexico